


Magic potion

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Camus putting concealer on Cecil is a kink now bc I say so, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Romance, Secret Relationship, after sex - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Cecil finds about the magic power of concealing a hickey with makeup





	Magic potion

**Author's Note:**

> Of all of the utapri fics I could have posted, this mess is my first one. Shotout to me being a Camceci dumb dumb!!

It would get Cecil nowhere if Camus didn't stop kissing him the way he was doing it. Their meeting at that hotel was supposed to be a fast one yet it lasted long enough to make Cecil worry about running out of time before going to a photoshoot right from there, Camus didn't seem to care since he still had Cecil sitting naked on his lap, only a white sheet covering their lower bodies and their hands running free all over each other until Cecil did his best to speak over the kiss.

"...I really have to go"

"Not yet" Camus ignored Cecil trying to stand up from the bed and pressed more kisses on his neck "You don't like this?"

"I-I have to be on the studio in-"

Another kiss on the lips interrupted him, Camus was being selfish and acting needy in his own, particular way that day, just because it was his free day. It was bad luck that their free days had not been coordinating lately, and work kept coming for them. It was pure luck that Cecil was free that morning when Camus went to the dorm rooms and dragged him to a hotel just to have some alone time with him.

"Alright! I think we have to stop now!" Cecil finally managed to sit on the bed again by pushing Camus away and ending their kiss abruptly "I have to get ready"

"Your photoshoot is at 5 PM. You still have some hours" said Camus, with an angry tone and trying to get on top of Cecil once again, but the hands on his chest didn't let him.

"I know… and I also know that if we keep doing this we won't be able to stop so, please, let's meet up again... tonight?"

The smile on his face managed to get Camus back to his senses, it was true that it was better if he didn't leave the room all rushed and with enough time to get the agency driver to pick him up. They also had to manage to not raise any kind of suspicion while leaving the hotel.

"... Tonight will be then"

The hesitant smile in Cecil's face turned into a cheerful one before he hugged Camus then kissed the tip of his nose, getting as a response only a grunt at the gesture. He saw Cecil stand up and leave to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to leave. Camus could stay on the hotel room the rest of the day and wait, but he preferred to occupy his time in something better than just wait to have his lover to come back to him as if he was a loyal dog, a thing he wasn't. His pride was too big to even think of that as some kind of funny analogy.

The sound of the shower appeared and he put on his underwear and laid down on the bed again while checking his phone, in minutes, Cecil was already done and turned off the water, only to see himself on the bathroom mirror and let out a scream that managed to surprise Camus, but only a little, not enough to make him stand up.

"What's wrong, Aijima?"

"I told you to please not do it and you did!"

Without understanding entirely, Camus sat in the edge of the bed and saw Cecil standing on the bathroom door, with a bathrobe on and his hair and body still wet. It was obvious what had made him scream, those hickeys could be seen miles away from there. Camus tried to made memory and, in fact, Cecil asked him nicely like always to please not mark him, a thing he ignored probably because of the heat of the moment. He stayed quiet until Cecil let out a big sigh.

"I forgot"

"That's not a good excuse!" Cecil grabbed a towel and started drying his hair while walking back and forth in front of Camus "The photoshoot of today is for a swimwear brand! What will I do if they see these marks around my chest and neck?!"

"Maybe wear a rashguard?"

"It would be an option but the photographer said he wanted to see a more casual, beach party style. And… the rashguard won't cover this" he pointed at him his jawline was a bruise was forming.

"...Alright, I apologize"

With another sigh, Cecil sat next to Camus on the edge of the bed and tried to make a plan that wouldn't out himself of having sex right before work, that would be too embarrassing and managed to get people suspicious about their relationship if someone finds out he left his room with Camus that morning.

"I'll have to cancel"

The moment Cecil resigned himself and took his phone to make the call, Camus felt a little bit guilty. It was partially his fault to not think about that day not being Cecil's free day, and how he just wanted to recover some wasted time. It wasn't completely his fault in his eyes because he constantly makes himself believe that Cecil has some type of fault for being all the time inside his head, for making it impossible for him to not control his impulses when he was around and for being so astoundingly beautiful that he couldn't make himself stop. That's what Camus tells himself to not accept he's madly in love with Cecil. Now the one he loved was in a problem because of him and Cecil was kind enough to not get angry at him, he rarely got angry at him. The least he could do was to help.

"... What about makeup?"

"Ah? But I didn't bring something with enough coverage…"

"Look in my pants pocket"

As he was told, Cecil took Camus white pants that had been quickly discarded to the ground when they got into the room and checked the pocket, getting out a little tube with the content that looked like a brown with orange subtones liquid.

"You have color corrector in your pants?"

"I actually brought it for you, now hang the call and get ready"

Camus took the tube away from Cecil's hands and waited for him to end the call. When he did, he pulled his legs around his waist and got him closer to him. This shocked Cecil, who covered his lips thinking everything was a scam and Camus probably only wanted round 3.

"What are you doing?" Said Camus, a little annoyed.

"You… won't try to kiss me again?"

"Are you stupid? You have to get rid of that hickey, no get more"  he opened the tube and with the applicator he put a little of the strong, orangey liquid on the marks on his clavicle and started dabbing them with his finger, that was still as cold as when it touched that same skin earlier in the evening. Cecil didn't understand why didn't he left him to cover the hickeys by himself, or the not-so-practice position they were in, with his legs open and Camus between them. He couldn't say a thing because Camus decided to softly blow on every single hickey he made on his skin and caused shivers on Cecil's body. He finished with the chest and neck, then started with the dark spot on the jawline, close to his chin. Camus grabbed him by the chin and made him look up at him, the blue icy eyes concentrated on him, in the spot he caused to get darker on his face and on the trembling lips from time to time. When he finished blowing in it Cecil was already so overwhelmed that he had his eye strongly shut.

"Do you got some face powder?"

"Eh?" he opened his eyes and Camus held his chin between his fingers, to make him look at him.

"Face powder, Aijima. You silly cat"

"Ah! Y-Yeah!" He blurted as he took the chance to move away from Camus and go to search for a tiny face powder compact he always had with him in his pockets "I always carry this with me"

"You fool, it's obvious you do. It's one of the most important things I taught you about"

And indeed in one of his lessons, Camus taught him that having travel size makeup was a must for being a successful Idol. Cecil just rolled his eyes and let Camus alone to go to the bathroom mirror and look what he did on his skin. It was a great blending job, even if he did it all with his fingers and not a blending brush or sponge. Cecil started applying the powder with the little, rounded and flat sponge. Camus was really his senior on idol stuff, bc the moment he pressed some powder on the dark spot of his jawline disappeared, so did it happen with the ones in his chest and clavicle. That had to be some kind of magic potion, no normal makeup does that.

"This is amazing, Camus!" he ran back to the bed in where Camus was laid down once again "I've never seen makeup doing this on my skin!"

"You got nice, silk-like skin. It's obvious you don't need to color correct. You fool"

"Do you do it?" Cecil ignored the insult and sat next to Camus body.

"You only spit foolishness from your mouth? You've seen me without makeup, you know I don't need it"

"... So you really thought about me and brought this to help me. You're so nice, Camus!"

Right when Camus was about to say he just brought it for him to stop complaining about unwanted hickeys, he got silenced by the lips that were shaking just a little while ago. A kiss and Aijima's arms around his neck distracted him as he laid down on the pillow again and entangled his fingers in that mane of brown hair.

"You… shouldn't do that" whispered Camus really close to Cecil's lips.

"Eh? Why?"

Camus didn't answer or looked at those curious and mischievous green eyes, he only stood up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and leave the room for the rest of the afternoon before Cecil came back. Cecil shouted something about leaving after a while and the sound of the door closing let him know he was alone in the hotel room. The last kiss was a surprise for him and left a lingering feeling on his lips, no, it left it on his whole body. That's why he opted for a cold shower.

Camus dressed again, put on a scarf and his glasses and left the room to a library close to the hotel. Right when he found a book he was interested in, his phone vibrated on his pants. Cecil had sent him a text. When Camus opened it he only saw a selfie of Cecil wearing a colorful, short swimsuit and an open robe with palms stamped on that showed his torso with a message that said: " _T_ _hanks to your magic potion no one noticed, not even the stylists •̀.̫•́✧"_

The lingering in his body came back. He bought the book and returned quickly to the hotel room to wait, to ignore he was acting like an anxious dog waiting for someone he liked. The photoshoot would be over soon, it was already 7 pm. Cecil would come back to him that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> "But makeup doesn't work like that!!" I know it Alexa, but I decided to ignore it.


End file.
